


Off the Road with Austin and Santino

by kmaclean92



Category: On the Road with Austin & Santino RPF, Project Runway (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Road Trip, fashion - Freeform, gayyyeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmaclean92/pseuds/kmaclean92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of longing from a far, could a road trip and a reality show be all it takes for romance to blossom?<br/>"You know you made me gay. I wasn't nearly this gay before I met you." -Santino Rice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Road with Austin and Santino

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress that began as a joke, but grew into the beginning of a passionate love story.

Weeks of anticipation have led up to this moment for Santino. What started as an admiration for another designer, Santino realized had turned into an infatuation, not for his designs, but for the designer himself. He had brushed it aside, amidst all the childish fantasies of being friends and other less childlike fantasies, he told himself it was all just the way the cameras cut for the show, making Austin Scarlett a vision and more than anything, a television personality. Nonetheless, when talk began among lifetime producers about a reality tv show featuring the two designers, Santino couldn't help but be excited.  
Meeting Austin for the first time, Santino was nervous. Thinking of all the time he spent rewatching episodes of Austin on Project Runway, part of him was scared that the character that he had come to know and love so much, was only a creation of reality television. But to his surprise, Austin was somehow the romantic vision of times past that he had dreamed of. The perfect coy, flamboyant gentleman through and though. Impassioned and innocent… Santino found his fantasies not dying away, but instead intensified.. He dreamed of corrupting such perfect innocence. But he didn't let his silly fantasies get the better of him, no matter how difficult they made interacting in a business setting was.  
Austin was mildly disappointed upon his first meeting of Santino Rice. The ardent designer seemed like half the person of the star he watched on television. Could the great Santino Rice be SHY?He thought to himself before quickly dismissing such a silly thought. He was upset by the letdown of knowing that this man whom he was so excited to meet was little more than an act, and let himself settle into business mode, excited or the chance to travel America giving women dresses that they deserve. Unbeknownst to Austin, the real reason for Santino's quietness was a raging battle in his mind; trying to closet the overwhelming dirty thoughts this man stirred in him whilst simultaneously trying his hardest to talk business and throw in some signature Santino wittiness. But it felt forced. He didn't feel himself. He'd never felt this way.

At home the next day, Santino was a melting pot of emotions. At the forefront of his mind was this: The show was moving forward to filming. In a couple weeks time he would be traveling the country with Austin Scarlett. But oddly, Santino was feeling something else. He thought back to his actions at the meeting yesterday and could not believe himself. He was completely blown away by Austin's presence, and for the first time, Santino was embarrassed of himself, not of things that he did, but rather of things that he didn't do. He didn't know how to be around Austin, and that scared and excited him. Thinking of the meeting though, he couldn't help feel that he let Austin down. He was terrified now more than anything that Austin didn't like him, that he signed on to do the show not spend time with him, but —god forbid— because he just liked the idea of the show. The thought ate away at him and he tossed and turned trying to sleep.  
Soon, his train of thought changed from what Austin thought of him, to what he could do to change what Austin thought. He knew he needed to change this. Need,he thought to himself. Such a desperate word, but it seemed to express a certain desperation in the way he felt for this stranger. He had an email address and a phone number. Trying to decide which would seem less forward, he opened his computer, and was surprised to see one new friend request. Sure enough, it was Austin, sparing him the awkward email conversation. He sent him a message, without thinking. No awkward stuff here,here he thought, just being pure Santino."Hey". Send. He waited. He couldn't over think this. Austin Scarlett is typing.  
" Hi Santino"  
"It was really great meeting you today"  
"Oh, thanks, it was good to meet you too."  
There was a pause.  
" I'm excited to travel with you."  
That was all Santino needed to hear. "Me too! I know I was quiet today meeting with you, I think I was just overwhelmed"  
Austin smirked to himself. The thought go such a bold, loud person becoming overwhelmed was funny to him, he couldn't help but imagine if it was him, simple old Austin Scarlett, that had overwhelmed him.  
" Oh, I know, there was a lot to overwhelm. I'm sure once we're on the road, things will fall into place"  
a lot to overwhelm.Santino read this over in his mind. He wondered if Austin had read into his words. No, he was just being paranoid. "Yeah, I'm sure!" From there, the conversation was much more natural, two friends who didn't yet know they were friends, getting to know each other, and passing the time, until before the two knew it, it was 2am.  
"Its unlike me to stay up this late" Austin typed, nodding off at his laptop. " I should be getting to bed now…"Austin felt a renewed sense of eagerness after their conversation, " It was really great talking to you tonight. I cannot wait for our journey to begin" And with those words, Santino felt he could soundly sleep, hatching new dreams of a journey not yet begun, but so intensely felt between the two of them.

The week before the filming flew by. It was more than once that Santino thought about the sleeping arrangements, wondering if they'd be sharing a room (or a bed?) but it would hit him suddenly, now and again, that he would be stuck in a car, sitting with Austin just a foot away, for hours, days even, on end, and when he thought of that, he was equally excited. The fantasies were one thing, but when it came to Santino thinking of things that would absolutely come to be true, he felt a whole different pull. Thinking about Austin's thighs, inches away from his, his hands free, while Santino drove, his thoughts drifted… what would Austin be doing while he drove. The could chat together for hours on end, really get to know each other, and at the end of getting to know each other, then what. As Santino's mind drifted to more unsure thoughts, he was jarred back to consciousness with a vibrating in his pocket. He checked his phone. It was Austin. Santino almost threw his phone across the room, "WHAT, NOW?" the timing was too much for him, he was too close to blowing. He checked it anyway.  
" Hey Santino, I'm packing for our trip together and have found myself at a loss. What sort of things are you packing?"  
Santino hadn't started packing, but eager to respond to Austin, he snapped himself into a more appropriate state of mind. He'd need clothes, but that goes without saying, especially to another fashion designer. Phone, laptop, toiletries… he found himself stuck too. "Hmmm…" he texted back. "I don't know"  
Austin had bee frantically running back and forth across his apartment all night, trying his hardest to pack everything he could possibly need for a road trip, a reality tv show, and an intriguing life experience with someone he barely knew But so desperately wanted to know, he thought to himself. He had the essentials packed already, as well as his essential sewing, sketching and drafting supplies, but he knew he was in for a very involving experience, as with almost a couple months of his life dedicated to this journey, he didn't want to be under prepared. But despite his motivation to be fully ready, prepared and packed for his trip in a couple days, his mind was less on what they would be doing, and more on who he would be—or rather, who he would be traveling with. As his mind drifted, he wondered to his bedside table. Condoms would be a logical thing to pack… right? Not for any real reason in particular, just… in case. In case he met someone, yes… He wondered what Santino would think if he found a box of condoms while looking thought his suitcase… but then, when would Santino be looking through his suitcase. It didn't matter. He would pack them, just to be safe. He threw in a small tube of lube too, just to be safe. He wondered what exactly he was being safe from, but he tried not to think too hard, trying to keep his pathetic, disillusioned thoughts pure. A book! He thought. I'll pack a book or two. But still obsessing over his travel partner, he couldn't decide what book made him sound the most learned or cool, and only ended up packing a few vintage Vogues for inspiration.  
Across the country, Santino Rice sat amidst a disaster in his bedroom, clothes strewn everywhere as he picked out things to pack. He wondered if he needed anything extra, but all he could think of was Austin. He was entertaining the idea of bringing a gift for Austin… something that said "thank you for giving me the chance to get to know you via a reality tv show and spend lots of time alone with you" without saying (too explicitly, anyway) "I really want to get to know you and I cannot wait to take off your pants". Lost for ideas with only a day left to get his act together, he settled for chocolates, if only because he thought flowers might be a bit forward. Packing the chocolates along with his mess of clothes and designing supplies, he crawled into his own L.A. bed one last time before their journey began.

Although the drive through the countryside was laid-back and friendly, the closer they came to their second town, the more tense things became in the car. The coming trials became more and more apparent in the designers' minds as they pulled into the stadium at Rustin, Louisiana. The two were quickly put through the ropes by their client, Captain Rosaline Johnson before chatting to her about her dress; a graduation party dress, easy enough, although the deadline of two days did seem daunting, even before they began. Once the shopping and visiting was over the two got down to work.  
With their deadline looming, the two had been slaving over two separate dresses all day. Although the two had been sharing fierce romantic chemistry, neither could set aside their personalities when it came to designing. But as the night progressed, the tension was exhausting and as he hit a snag in his design, Santino decided it was time for a break. As he walked away from his dress form, Austin's glance immediately followed. "Whatcha' doing Santino?" Austin drawled with a clear edge in his voice. He knew Santino was heading toward the couch, for another of his impromptu naps, but as Austin spoke, he changed direction and headed over to Austin's design.  
"How do you do it?" Santino asked, inspecting his dress, and the sketches laid out on the table. "You have this amazing vision, and you somehow see it through to the finished design."  
"You have an amazing vision too Santino," Austin was confused, looking up at the tall designer, seeing the insecurities behind his strong exterior.  
"I'm always so excited when I start things, you know? But by the time I get this far with something I lose interest." He ruffled Austin's dress anxiously.  
"Maybe you jump into things too quickly." Austin suggested, looking at the pink mess that sat across the room from the two of them. "Maybe its time to take a step back from this one, and come together to work on my design for this client."  
As quickly as Austin had dismissed Santino's design ideas, he lost interest in the project altogether. As Austin continued explaining his design, he felt Santino's breathing heavy on his neck. "Yep" Santino answered in response to Austin's design "Sounds good" his mouth drawing closer to Austin's ear. "I like it." Santino was breathing in Austin's ear, he could feel his warm breathe and he couldn't help but get a little bit excited.  
But no, he needed to focus. "What do you think of putting the seam here?" Austin asked, but Santino was right on track.  
"It would make her look too thick, she needs a dart to pull in the waist under the bustline."  
Santino reached over Austin's shoulder, leaning in close behind to point at his sketch, pressing his body against his back in doing so. Austin couldn't pretend any longer. Santino had won the game.  
He turned and kissed Santino hard on the mouth. Withdrawing, he saw Santino's sly smile, he knew he had won the game, but Austin knew that winning anything was what Santino lived for, and in knowing this, he won a little bit too. He kissed him again, forgetting the task at hand.  
"You didn't really think a center back seam would work, did you?" Santino asked, as Austin stood up from his desk.  
"No." He admitted, looking into Santino's eye. "I admit, all I had in mind was feeling your hands running along my back seam… if you catch my drift."  
Santino lifted Austin into an embrace and started towards the bedroom. "Do you really think we have time?" Austin worried, only 24 hours more before they had to present the finished dress.  
Santino turned him around to look at him "Look at us," he said, grinding his junk against Scarlett's firm buttocks, "Do you think we have time not to?"  
They both nodded in agreeance and continued onto the bedroom.  
The romance didnt stop once they crossed the threshold. Dropping Austin onto the bed, Santino clumsily reached for his shoes. The blonde Scarlett spralwed long across the bed, knowing full well which angle Santino best prefered to view him from.  
"Darling," Santino drawled, his breathe catching as he took in the sight of the full bulge beneath Austin's tight trousers, "Again? So Soon?"  
"Of course my dear," Austin rolled over onto his elbows to tease Santino, but also because the look on his face was overwhelming him "the dress can wait, but I have a deadline growing in my pants" Santino tripped, one leg still caught in his designer pants. One hand massaging his manhood, his free hand reaching out in anticipation toward's Austin Scarlett, but he fell short as Austin wriggled his thin body out of reach  
"A gentleman does not so freely submit to his pursuers." Austin tisked at the frailing Santino, recovering from his fall, manhood none the less enthralled.  
"Gentleman? HA!" Santino let out a bellowing laugh, making Austin's balls tense with every syllable "You're no gentleman in this room, NOW GIVE ME YOUR DICK YOU LITTLE SLUT!"  
"Oh!" Austin sighed coyly, pretending to be taken aback, but he couldn't hide his true desires any longer. Santino, free of his trousers at last, grabbed him, and paralyzed with lust, Austin could make no move to free himself.  
Voices silent, the only sound audible was the two designers ragged breathing. Austin wacthed in anticipation as Santino's face drew closer to his own. But he stopped just a few inches short of Austin's wanting lips. Pinned to the bed, Austin couldn't restrain himself from rubbing his face against Santino's bushy facial hair. "You like that don't you baby?" Santino croaked. "You like feeling my big man body against yours. My man hair on your soft, youthful face?" Austin cooed, just hearing his voice so close, feeling the deep rumble that made up his person, pressed against him set a fire in his loins.  
"You don't have to answer me with words baby, you're giving away all your thoughts, pressed against my thigh." Santino bent down and pressed his lips to austin's ear "I may have the voice and the hair, but I feel your member rubbing up against me and I know you're a man"  
Austin's eyes fluttered shut. He was completely overpowered, but he knew that Santino would never hurt him, never take advantage of him. As he drew back, Austin relaxed and opened his eyes. Now knelt on the ground in front of the bed was Santino. He delicately took one sock at a time in his nimble fingertips and gently began to undress his blonde flame. Austin unbuttoned his pants in anticipation. Rising, Santino slipped his thumbs in the waistband, and began to tug, but Austin stopped him, nervous.  
"Please my love, be careful", his eyes betrayed his hesitation, "These are 1956 Chanel. The silk fibres is delicate." Santino stopped, seeing Austin with fresh eyes "I'm sorry…" he mumbled. He had never been with a man as sophisticated as Austin. However gentle his actions though, the only though in his mind was how delicate and beautiful his young lover was, and how badly he wanted to ravage his tender body.  
As Santino slowly and carefully pulled the vinatge silk/wool blend trousers over his hips, he could see the anticipation in Austin's eyes. Sure enough, as they slid past his hips, Austin's firm member sprung up, almost free of its holds, the silk boxers left little to the imagination, but all the same, everything was new and exciting each and everytime they felt each other  
Once Santino finished slowly trailing the pants down Austin's legs and over his feet and ankles, Austin stood up, breaking the trance. Disappointed, Santino handed Austin the slacks for him to hang in the wardrobe. As Austin fussed, arranging his clothes, Santino climbed onto the large plush bed, tearing his shirt off to feel the cool air on his hard flesh. Wearing nothing but his tight briefs, Santino relaxed into the bed, feeling the soft fabric against the back of his thighs. One hand behind his head, he slipped the other hand into the cotton briefs restraining his engorged member, watching as Austin straightened shirts and slacked, already putting out an outfit for tomorrow's adventures. He was awed with the gentle yet concise manner that Austin's hands moved… he wanted those same delicate flicks of the wrist to be touching him.  
Upon turning around and seeing this site, Santino reclined and relaxed, watching him with a hunger, Austin couldn't help himself. He tore the Dior linen blouse from overtop of his head, never minding the buttons, and quickly crawled out of his undershirt.  
Santino frowned "No sexy dance tonight?" He moaned sarcastically, but as quickly as he said it, Austin had gone and already returned from the other room, trailing behind him a piece of pink silk chiffon from the dress they had been working on together. Seductively, he draped it over his neck. He pulled and the silk traced its way around his shoulders and out into the room in from of him. Looking Santino straight in the eye, he pulled it back around the other shoulder and around his back, shaking his hips without breaking his glance he slowly bent down, further, further, until his hands both lay on the floor in front of him. He bit his lip. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the soft fabric, standing up in one slow, fluid motion, pulling the fabric tight against his pulsating penis.Breaking eye contact for only a second, Austin pulled the fabric up completely, letting it float towards the ceiling, but in that moment, Santino was already on him, grabbing him up in his arms throwing him on to the bed, following an instant later.  
"Santino!" Austin shrieked, "The dress! You'll ruin the petticoat!" Santino let out a low chuckle "Well you should of thought of that before you did this!" Grabbing his hand, Santino traces his hard cock with Austin's slim finger. "Oh!" Austin's eyelids drop "You're getting serious now aren't you!"  
Santino ripped Austin's silk boxers off him, still pinning him to the bed. This time Austin's shriek is real, but his fear for his undergarments is quickly overshadowed by lust as he feels his full cock rub against the bare skin of Santino's stomach. Closing his eyes for a second, he feels like he's going to burst. Santino's grin is inches from his face, and he claws as Santino's cotton breifs life a child grabbing for candy. His words are no longer sentences, just statements of greedy desire  
"want…ah…please…just…Santino!"

It was 11:30am the next day when Austin awoke with a start, realizing that in a moment of bliss, he had fallen asleep in Santino's arms, forgetting about the dress they had to finish.  
Leaping out of bed and bounding into the living room of the luxury apartment they had been staying in, he found himself met with sudden shock. To the surprise of his adrenaline blurred eyes, there sat Santino at the kitchen island, a breakfast for two laid out in front of him. Austin's expression turned to rage, but Santino averts the eminent hissy fit, and points across the room. As Austin follows his gaze, he sees, in the window, soaking in the morning light, a finished cocktail dressed, all last minute details glowing.  
He turns to Santino, but before he can get a word in he's shushed. "Shh, babe, sit, I made your favourite." Austin does not know who this gentle, kind man sitting in front of him is, but he's glad to dig into his french toast in his half awake daze.

"Would you object to me helping myself to a little…" Santino stopped, leaning over Austin's food to look him deep in the eyes "breakfast in bed? After you're done eating of course." Santino threw hishead back and laughed, satisfied at his own wit. All the half awake Scarlett could muster was a vigorous nod of the head, with a sleepy grin on his face. As lazily scarfed down the final bites of his meal, Santino picked him in in his arms, and carried him off once again to the bed.  
Dropping Austin onto the large bed, Santino began to undress, while Austin lay sprawled on his back in his dressing gown. The adrenaline that took him as he awoke this morning had left him, and he was now experiencing the sloppy leftover, a feeling of pure relief.  
"Every time I thought it was time for a nap, I just peeked into the bedroom and say you" Santino's eye betrayed his care for Austin, "you looked so sweet here in bed. I wanted you to be happy when you woke up and…" He trailed off, rubbing his head abashedly, "…and I wanted time to be with you again this morning."  
There was nothing more attractive to Austin than seeing Santino's hard exterior break down to reveal his soft feelings. He slowly, with little regard to how he looked, undressed, first stripping his robe off, then his shorts, to expose himself to his tender lover.

 


End file.
